


garden of eden

by orphan_account



Series: daddy's perfect baby girl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost no plot, Belly Kink, Big Balls, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cum belly, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rutting, Stranded on an Island, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, basically just porn, big tits, bulging, daddy‘s girl, eve/adam - Freeform, hot older male, multiple cum loads, pregnant belly, primal urges, proud daddy, shameless kinky smut, tropical island, womb kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A teenage girl ends up on a beautiful tropical island, completely without her memories, and runs into another stranded person who happens to be a fit older male - just as horny as her. Imagine their surprise when she discovers that it's her daddy... But then again, perhaps this was exactly what they needed. (Smut with very little plot along the way.)
Relationships: Daughter/Father, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, daughter/daddy
Series: daddy's perfect baby girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 319





	1. stranded with daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy's huge dick and his baby girl's needy pussy get acquainted

He stilled once he’d aligned the tip of his member against her dripping wet entrance, the hand at her hips squeezing her briefly as though he needed to reassure himself that this was actually happening. 

But then again, it wasn’t as though she was faring any better. Not three hours ago, she’d woken up on the beach of a deserted island — unable to remember how she’d ended up here, much less her name!

A feverish thirst had then led the teen towards the middle of the tropical jungle, to this small cascading waterfall with its natural clear water pool. And well, once she had decided to go skinny-dipping a roguishly handsome man had suddenly stepped out of the jungle, explaining how he’d too had woken up without a memory and then they’d shared some berries to make a plan for how they'd get off this island, starting with food and shelter…

She could tell he was quite a bit older than her. With the lines around his eyes and mouth he looked to be over forty — his scruff and chest hair poking out from under his ripped shirt already peppered with silver.

But he was well built — his loose pants unable to hide how well hung he was, and while she’d always had a thing for older man, she had the weird feeling that she didn't want to be stranded with anyone else. 

So, when the berries suddenly made them both as horny as bunnies, one thing quickly led to another and before she knew it, she’d ended up on all fours before his tall, wide frame — jiggling her big butt at him enticingly…

“I’m all wet for you, mister. C’mon fuck my pretty pussy, I need you to fill me… Need that big angry cock of yours to fill my dripping hole so bad” the girl moaned wantonly as her attempts to push pack against his raging dick merely earned her a smack on her round ass cheek; the zap of pleasure making her keen desperately.

“Where’re your manners?” the man huffed from behind her with that deep sexy laugh; causing the ache between her legs to flare up anew. “I’m gonna fuck you in a bit, girl. And I’m gonna fuck you _good_ … _long_ … and **_hard_** _"_ he growled as he rubbed his 6-inch cock against her pink wet cunt, emphasizing each pause by teasing her clit with his engorged tip. 

“Oh, girl, I’m going to make you come so much, gonna fuck your brains out—” 

Torn between the delicious friction and the sheer need to finally have him stuffed inside her, she panted eagerly. Her healthy big breasts swaying slightly to the rhythm of his lazy, teasing movements. She just hoped the handsome bastard was soon done with frustrating her to the point of begging — even if it made her wetter and more turned on than she’d ever been before.

There was something so deliciously primal about their situation… Two humans alone on a deserted island, far from any civilization, rules, surrounded by nature and wild animals… and both very fit and attractive for their respective age.

And even if she couldn’t remember her own name right then, she knew deep down that she’d fantasized about **_this_** , needed this, wanted _him_ , whoever he was — long before they’d even ended up on this island. 

And now he kept making her head go hazy with lust, caused her pussy to weep for his big fat cock while his dirty little promises made her core throb like mad. He even had the nerve to casually bend over the small of her back, the coarse hair of his love trail brushing the sensitive skin above her ass crack — his big rough hands easily keeping her hips from thrusting back against him.

“Come on, say pretty please” he whispered hotly against the shell of her ear and it would have been so easy to just beg for it. “I’ll give you a very _big_ reward if you’re a good girl for me…”

Bitting her plump bottom lip the girl carefully considered his words before shifting her shivering weight on one of her arms — and reached with her free hand between their legs to properly motivate her partner by fondling his balls, laughing, "How about this old man?"

As expected, the confident roll of his hips stuttered — his by now soaked dick stabbing sharply at her clit as he swore like a sailor. 

But then he moved away from her, took his rock hard dick away from her dripping folds and instead roughly shoved her upper body the ground — forcing her to support the sudden added weight on both her hands again. Her excited shriek muffled slightly as her cheek pressed against the soft ground

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy fucking you into submission” he grunted as he shifted behind her and the anticipation for what he might do in retaliation, had her cunt throbbing with need. She wasn’t even going to argue with him. As far as she was concerned, he could make her bis bitch and she wouldn’t mind one bit. 

In fact, his next words showed that he'd been thinking along the same lines. 

“For being such a bad girl, I am going to fill your naughty pussy with my cum ’til your nice flat stomach bulges with my spunk.”

“Yes!” she cried at the image he'd planted in her lust filled mind and the man rewarded her prompt reply by shoving two fingers inside her soaked pussy, curving them just so that— 

Her sky blue eyes flew open in disbelief as she jerked her hips back against his hand, “ _Ahh, ahhh!_ I’m- I’m cuming, mister!”

The orgasm shook her body while her pussy greedily clamped on his still pumping fingers; riding the last waves of the fastest high she’d ever been granted. 

“So tight” he mumbled behind her as he sucked her juices of his fingers, “Hmmm, well, I will have to savor the taste of your sweet little pussy some other time…”

Feeling a new itch at his words and their promise of more, the barely coherent girl gave a surprised shriek when he suddenly lifted her hips and pressed the hot bulbous head of his fat cock against her entrance, he didn’t wait for her permission before burying his huge member with one resounding wet plunge inside her — managing to fill her dripping pussy with just one powerful thrust. 

“AHH-ahhhhn, fuck! So— so fucking big!”

She wasn’t even the least bit ashamed when her ecstatic cries reached well over the treetops of the jungle; her eyes rolling back in her head as the man behind her growled at their perfect union.

She didn’t even care if anybody else heard them. She no longer cared about how she’d gotten here, or if she’d ever get off this island. 

She didn’t even care about who she really was…

But _**this**_ , to be filled to the brim with this man’s rock hard member —stretched impossibly to accommodate his heavy girth— _**this**_ was what she’d been made for. 

And then he started moving — long, unforgiving thrusts designed to mold her pussy to the shape of his incredibly huge dick. Imprinting his member in her as he pushed deeper and deeper into her; her body quivering against where she lay pressed to the ground.

She never wanted anyone else to fuck her teenage pussy — would allow only this man to take her as much and hard as he pleased… 

And perhaps she should have been ashamed at how much it pleased her to be fucked by the gorgeous cock of a stranger, a man who was possibly thrice her age…

But she felt so deliriously happy from how his big balls repeatedly slapped against her clit — how he made her moan like a bitch in heat… 

And she loved the wet noises of his dick defiling her pussy, felt exhilarated with how her aching breasts swung happily in tandem with his pounding hips. She now lived for the electric shots of pleasure that made her twitch and writhe beneath him whenever he hit one of her pleasure spots; her smaller body pressed into the dirt below his wide muscular frame.

“That what you wanted?” he grunted in between thrusts, one of his hands impacting with her big wiggly ass. “For me to fuck you like a needy little whore? What a bad, naughty girl you are… Will have to teach you some respect…”

She instantly noted when he straightened up to change the angle. The big angry head of his perfect cock now nudging her cervix as her walls clenched eagerly, hoping he’d made good on his promise and fill her empty womb with his cum.

Almost as if to grant her wish, his cock seemed to swell even further and her greedy pussy sucked his 6-inch eagerly; tightening whenever he buried himself deeper into her. 

“So _fucking_ tight, so hot… It feels like your cunt’s been made for me” he groaned and reached down to play with the clit of the wanton girl beneath him, causing her to orgasm instantly. “That’s it, baby girl, come for me… Come for daddy.”

His thrusts slowed to guide her through the second powerful orgasm and while she rode the high, his words almost managed to hurl her over the edge again. She sobbed because of all the pleasure he was giving her, desperately bucking up against him again before she even registered what her body was doing and he readily accepted it as her okay for him to start pounding into her again — nudging her legs further apart, lifting her ass just so—

“Oh, _**fuck**_ yes!” she cried and her mind burst with white hot pleasure yet again — another orgasm hitting her so soon after the last. Her knees immediately went weak with its intensity, but her partner easily held her up with a strong bruising grip while her fluids ran down both their thighs. The noises of their joining becoming just that much wetter and naughtier.

By this point her cunt was already overstimulated— the pleasure his thick cock brought her now bordering on delicious pain. But judging by his erratic shallow thrusts she knew that he nearing his completion too. Turning around to watch him bury himself into her tight little pussy with abandon, all scruffy and handsomely aged, she flushed at the glorious sight.

The sensation of him rutting her with his gorgeous cock made her almost wish he could knot her like a bitch, mate her to bear his offspring and populate this deserted island far away from any civilization — to make her his Eve in their own personal garden of Eden.

“Fuck me harder, mister” she breathlessly urged him on, backing up just enough to make the tip of his cock nudge her cervix again. “Fill me up!” she begged beneath him. “Fill me up with your cum! Shoot all your baby making juices inside me, daddy!”

His hips jerked harshly once, twice— before he suddenly stilled inside her cunt. 

Whimpering her complaint at the lack of movement, she turned to watch him force his eyes open to meet her gaze with no small amount of shock and surprise, covered in glorious glistening sweat he panted, “… Nicky?”

And his strained voice, the sudden realization that she did in fact know this man, her gorgeous Adam with his big dick and heavy balls... Remembered that his name was in fact _Robert_ because… because he, Robert was her _father_ … 

The realization caused a sudden rush of adrenaline to shoot straight from where her daddy’s cock was buried in her up to the peaks of her tingling breasts.

"... Daddy!"

Instead of disgust, however, Nicky suddenly realized that the thought of having her big, strong father ravish her needy little pussy with that fat cock she’d been secretly fantasizing about… Well, it made her even wetter and hotter than before. 

He was filling her so much better than any of the boys who’d fucked her and suddenly the idea of him denying her his sticky hot cum made her whimper. Robert groaned in turn as her walls clenched around him to prevent him from pulling out; his big hands steadying himself against her already bruised hips as though he needed something to stop him from just rutting back inside his little baby girl.

“Daddy, please! I need you! I love you so, so much and I don’t care what others think! How can this be wrong when this feels so good?" she asked, taking a moment to appreciate how her daddy's big member was stretching her, reaching so deep within her. The fact that it was her daddy made her feel so incredibly safe and loved.

"I just need to cum _so bad_ — and you make me feel so good, daddy!” she whined without an ounce of shame, seeing his resolve cracking at the sight of the flushed hourglass figure of his beautiful daughter wiggling before him on her hands and knees— begging him to give her something he knew he should deny her. But then his little baby slyly whispered, “Nobody needs to know, we’re all alone here. And I want this, I _need_ this! … I've been so bad! Isn’t it your job to punish me when I’m being a bad bad girl…?”

He’d never been able to say no to his daughter and who was he to argue with that? After all he was already buried balls deep in his little girl and where would they even go from here?

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about your punishment… But baby girl, is this really what you want? We could stop right here… It's not going to change how much I love you” he tried to soothe her even if his voice sounded tortured as he gently mapped the bruised imprints of where he'd grabbed her while hammering into his teenage daughter’s perfect little pussy just minutes earlier.

“No! Please, daddy! Your baby needs you! Needs you so, so bad! You still need to pump your daddy spunk inside my naughty little pussy… you promised!”

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Robert tried to remain somewhat levelheaded— even as his teenage daughter's cunt kept clenching his dick so diligently, “What if someone comes to rescue us from this island? What if we have to go back home? Because if we do this, there’s no going back from this baby girl...”

Her breath hitched when a slight shift of his hips dislodged the tip of his cock from it was still teasing her womb — the jolt doing wonderful things to her mind and exhausted libido.

Slowly, with a roll of her hips she started moving up and down her daddy’s dick again, quietening his immediate protests with a couple of dirty little admissions, “I’ve wanted this for so long… _ah,_ did you know that I thought about you whenever I touched myself? About you taking me just like this? Rutting me from behind and making me your little bitch? I thought about it a so much, daddy… Made me so wet…” Nicky whispered naughtily, a pretty blush adorning her face as she recalled for how long she’d wanted her daddy to fuck her silly. “And when Spencer took my virginity, I imagined it being your big cock defiling my virgin pussy, daddy, _ah!_ I fantasized about how I would suck your great big cock, taste your cum…”

Hearing her father pant as he hesitantly let her fuck back against him, Nicky dared to quicken her rhythm and lengthen her thrusts.

“If you just keep fucking me, daddy, we don’t have to leave this island! Ever! … You’re all I need, daddy. And you make me feel so, so good... hmmm-ah!... Just need you to fill me up. Need you to make my flat stomach all big with your hot cum…" giving him an innocent wide eyed look over her shoulder, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, his teenage daughter batted her pretty lashes at him — almost as though she wasn't currently riding up and down her father's still painfully hard cock. "Won’t you pump me full with your seed, daddy? Fill you daughter’s naughty pussy with your sticky hot cum— make me yours to take whenever you want?“

The mix of undiluted desire and fear of rejection in her trembling sweet voice made the grown man behind her groan with need, his cock swelling up even further — to the point where the first deliberate snap of his hips impacting against his daughter’s round ass made her cry with shock and delight. His swollen member feeling like he'd inflated to twice its size since he'd first plunged into his baby's pink little snatch.

Nicky's eyes rolled back inside her head as she felt her daddy's giant tool stretching her to the point where she'd surely be ruined for anyone besides him, the thought prompting her pink little tongue to loll out of her panting mouth.

“I’ve been waiting to fill your cute little cunt for much longer than I care to admit” her father finally ground out, establishing a slow but hard rhythm that once again left Nicky teetering on the edge of her next orgasm. It seemed as if he was shaking of his doubts with each thrust of his hips.

“I hated seeing you with those fumbling boys, seeing you unsatisfied and hearing your desperate moans when you took care of yourself in your room… or the shower… And last summer, when you ran around in those skimpy shorts and that top you’ve grown out off… I almost dragged you inside the tool shed to punish you for being so freakin’ fuckable. I’ve been hard for you for so long, baby girl… Daddy needs this!”

“YES! Yes, daddy! Take me, fuck me, fuck me good! I’ve been so bad— fuck your dirty little girl” his baby wantonly begged beneath him as he was now once again pounding relentlessly in her tight little hole. The wet sounds of her pussy spurred her daddy on; earning her other ass cheek a good slap for using such dirty language and how turned on she was.

He easily brought her over the edge two more times — the new added thrill of committing sinful incest with her big strong daddy reducing Nicky to a drooling, twitching, sweaty mess that still kept begging for more.

“Your pussy’s so naughty, baby girl. Taking daddy’s dick so well” he scolded her while his huge cock took full advantage of the juices pouring out of her, sucking off his shaft with such strength that he regretted never having bent her over their dinner table before. “This is so much better than your mother’s cunt, Nicky. So perfect— so tight for me.”

“Just for you daddy” his little girl panted beneath him, mind too far gone to care as long as he just continued fucking her. “Make me your new baby mommy, daddy, give my dirty little pussy your filthy load— fill my empty womb with your seed!”

Her father growled behind her, thrusts once again becoming erratic.

Suddenly, he grabbed his baby girl’s long blond hair, forced her back to arch as he buried the head of his swollen cock straight up against the entry of her womb and shot his first load directly where she wanted it most.

Nicky quickly lost count of how many times his hot spunk squirting inside her made her come. And her daddy made sure to give her loads and loads, keeping his promise to make her flat stomach bulge with all the cum he was furiously pumping in his baby’s greedy pussy. 

At some point she was so lost in the delirious post-coital bliss that she only came back to her senses when her father had settled them on the ground. Continuing to give her pussy a few shallow thrusts while spooning her from behind. Making sure to pump even the last spurt of his seed directly into his teenage daughter's womb — one hand proudly fondling her bulging stomach while the other kept kneading one of her big heavy mounds expertly. She felt the content grumble of his chest vibrating against her back, his movements now lazy and satisfied.

“I’ve never felt so well-fucked in my entire life” Nicky admitted with a happy sigh, hoping that he wouldn’t come to regret this beautiful thing that had just transpired between them. 

But somehow his lazy open mouthed kisses against her shoulders reassured her and as she started to drift off — the soft burble of the waterfall, the sounds of the tropical forest around them and the wet slurp of her pussy milking her daddy’s cock creating a perfectly serene atmosphere.

That’s how she could spent the rest of her days now.

“Oh, my dear baby girl, give your daddy a little break and I’m gonna show you all the things I’ve been meaning to do to you” he promised with a dark little chuckle. He nipped at her shoulder before once again tangling a hand in her blond strands to direct her into meeting his mouth for a deep, sated kiss — their first kiss as lovers. And that exciting thought sent the faintest tingle of need through her already thoroughly abused pussy. She wanted to give her daddy so many more deep kisses — have his tongue thoroughly plunder her mouth. 

A sudden thought occuring to Nicky, she unlocked her lips from her daddy's talented mouth, frowning at him worriedly, "Are you very mad with me, daddy? For being such a naughty girl?"

"Well, I fucked my beautiful teenage daughter" he chuckled in return. "Sounds like I'm the one in trouble... Especially since I have every intention to continue filling my baby's perfect little pussy with my cock."

Amused her daddy noticed the new spark of arousal his words sent inside his daughter's twitching cunt, treating his flaccid cock to nice massage since it was still snuggly buried inside of her.

Threading the fingers of his large hand with one of her own, his voice however once again sounded like the authoritative parental figure she’d come to know, “Ah, but not quite yet, Nicky. First, we’re going to rest a bit and then daddy’s gonna go explore the area to find shelter and food for us. After all it’s my job to take care of my baby girl” he insisted which caused her to giggle, especially as his hand returned to her cum-bloated stomach where his seed still eagerly lapped at the inner walls of her expanded womb.

She could tell that the mere thought of finally having his baby girl filled to the brim with his hot white cum —the hope his seed would soon take root in his daughter’s empty womb— turned her father on beyond words. If the fact that she could feel his dick hardening inside her pussy again was anything to go by.

With a foxy little grin —one that he couldn’t see as she was still pressed with her back against his broad chest— Nicky decided that she quite liked the idea of reminding him that his baby girl was so much naughtier and dirtier than he had expected.

“Yes, daddy, it’s your job to take good care of me” she sighed, letting the double entendre hang in the air before continuing. “It’s Daddy’s job to provide for our family. And I’ll be waiting for you to come home to my hot dripping pussy every day like a good little girl…” she gave an experimental roll of her hips to test whether she could convince him into another round before he’d leave to explore. “I bet you would love to bury your big fat cock inside your daughter’s little pussy when I’m already swollen with your child. My belly all big and heavy thanks to your spunk impregnating your baby girl! And— _ah!_ I bet that— _AH!_ you’ll want to knock me up again and _agaihhn,_ daddy and, _OH-_ ”

Her words had indeed caused her father to grow impossibly hard again; interrupting her future plans with enthusiastic pointed thrusts of his raging dick. And once he’d managed to reduce his dirty little girl to a series of gasps and moans, he easily flipped her on her back without even once fully slipping out of her tight cunt. 

This new position allowed him to lick at her perfect mounds as he drove into her— nipping and biting at their cute rosy peaks before growling, “Our babies are going to love sucking your big tits, Nicky… You’re going to be such a good mommy for our babies, my little girl. And we’re going to make so many beautiful babies together… Gonna knock you up so hard! Make you so big and lovely with my strong seed and we’re never going to leave this island! I’m gonna to take such good care of you baby girl… _SUCH… GOOD… CARE!”_

Robert roared as he once again filled his daughter’s abused pussy with yet another huge load of his cum. Helplessly moving his hips as his whole mind focused on savagely pumping all he had straight into her tight litte hole — feeling such male pride at the cute, wanton sounds his little girl was making for him while her quickly growing cum belly started to gently bump against his own stomach. The proof of his potency swishing beneath him, as his baby girl brought his big hands to feel the taught skin once their shared orgasm had subsided and he'd finally finished ejaculating.

He couldn’t remember ever having cum as much, or as hard, as he had inside his baby’s tight hot pussy. Hadn't even know it was humanly possible to produce so much semen and so fast. But since he’d never pulled out of his daughter's snatch, not allowing any of his seed to flow out, his spunk now filled her womb well enough to make her look like five months pregnant.

He admired what he'd done to his beautiful teenage daughter — his dark eyes greedily eyeing Nicky’s sun-kissed skin, all flushed from exertion. The big smile she gave him speaking of how satisfied she was with his performance.

 _ **This**_ was what he would be working towards for the rest of his life, he thought. _**This**_ was his new purpose.

“Ending up on this island with you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me” Nicky decided still a little out of breath — her voice hoarse from all the screaming she’d done in the past hour or so. Threading their fingers together she watched him gaze lovingly at his beautiful baby girl, stroking at the taunt roundness of her hard swollen belly. “Are you still going to fuck me like this when I’m swelling with your child, daddy?”

“Oh, sweety” he playfully kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle again. “Just the thought of seeing your belly all round with our children makes me so goddamn hard. Nothing’s gonna stop me from burying my cock inside your pretty little pussy every day from now, baby.”

He used one of his thumbs to brush against her clit, making it a point to remind her that his big member was still snuggly buried in said cunt when she clenched it instinctively around her daddy's dick.

“I’m gonna pump you full of my seed every day from now, Nicky. You're going to be so beautiful when you're pregnant and I have no doubt that’ll happen soon” he chuckled, giving her big cum belly a proud pat for good measure. “I’m going to make sure you have everything you need, baby girl. Gonna make you come so much…” 

Unable to resist when Robert bent down to plunder her pouty sweet mouth again, finding that he enjoyed how this once innocent act had now been tainted with his incestuous desire. His little Nicky readily opened her wet hot cavern for him and he decided that he would have to pay more attention to her other openings later — if Nicky’s expert tongue work and suction power was anything to go by. 

For now, however, the need, the primal instinct to mate his beautiful baby girl and see her pregnant with his children had his balls tightening again. Perhaps it was his fit young partner, or the fact the he was hellbent on sating his little girl with his big cock, but he felt quite smug that his member was so quick to stand to attention again.

Nicky commented on his new raging hard-on with a pleased little gasp and seeing the undiluted want and need in his baby’s eyes he realized that he wouldn’t be able to leave her until he’d properly fucked her into oblivion. 

Snapping his hips with new vigor, he also mused that he would need to make up for her having been such a prick-tease for the last couple of years.

Life sure seemed wonderful on a deserted tropical island… 

Especially when you were buried balls deep into the pink cunt of your perfect little baby girl.


	2. building a home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy keeps his baby girl happy and builds them a home... which of course needs to be christened properly...

When Robert opened his eyes to the sight of his daughters pink pussy lowering herself onto his raging morning wood, taking her daddy's huge dick with unashamed delight, he felt a strong surge of pride.

All his worries that Nicky would regret making love to her daddy were immediately blow out of his mind when the tight heat of her cute little snatch clenched around his painfully hard dick — his girl soon riding him with eager yet shy gasps.

"Mornin' daddy" she gasped once Robert had planted his feet on the ground to support her enthusiastic movements; his hands digging in the soft flesh of her perfect round ass as he enjoyed watching the happy bounce of his baby girl's huge breasts.

"Take what you need from me, Nicky. Take your daddy's cock, take everything I have for you" Robert groaned, desperate to encourage her heady moans and repeated whispers of, "Daddy's so big! ... Feeling so full with your gorgeous cock! ... Will you give me loads and loads of cum again? Miss being filled up with daddy’s cum— feeling so empty without your cock, without your sticky hot seed spillin’ out of my needy cunt…”

Of course Robert hadn’t been able to deny his favorite little girl her wish. Especially since she’d asked so cutely — touching herself when the sensation of his cock stretching her sore pussy almost became too painful and had her panting and begging for release.

"Gonna give you what you need, baby girl! Gonna give you all daddy has" he promised roughly, taking control over their movements and soon swearing as his balls tightened before fulfulling his daughter's desires and then some, leaving Nicky content and filled to the brim with her daddy's virile seed.

However, her happiness soon faded when Robert discovered that their clothes were gone — probably stolen by the monkeys jumping around the trees.

Surprisingly, the idea of walking around naked all the time caused Nicky to blush as she averted her gaze from her daddy’s huge and still glistening cock bouncing eagerly and half hard between his legs as he approached his little girl.

“You’re adorable” Robert told his daughter as he gently pulled her arms away from her breasts and towards his own chest, bending down to coax her lips apart — prompting her to forget her sudden shyness in order to meet his wicked tongue with a new needy whine.

“But if someone sees—“

“Well, you said it yourself. Nobody’s here, it’s just us, baby girl” Robert reminded her with a quiet rumble, pulling her more firmly against his chest. “Also, I don’t remember my baby being this shy when she rode her daddy’s morning erection just moments ago, why so hesitant now? 'Cause Daddy likes what he sees…”

“I’m— I—“ patiently waiting as he gently stroked his daughter’s back, Robert was finally rewarded with an answer — or rather the question that had apparently been bugging his little girl, “Do you really like me daddy?”

Lifting his big hands to cup her rosy cheeks, Robert lifted her face to meet his warm gaze, “No... I _love_ you, baby. I love you so very, _very_ much. I always thought it was too much but... I don't see anything wrong with this anymore. If you let me show you just how much I adore you, I will promise to make you so very happy, Nicky.”

“But… It feels as though— I don’t know a lot about properly being with someone and... when I’m with you, when you’re inside me, daddy, I feel so much— it’s almost too much… and it's not because you're so big” she bit her lip, body pressing against her daddy’s strong frame to seek comfort and reassurance. “I just don’t want to disappoint you, daddy! I wanted this for so long and now I couldn’t stand you not touching me again!”

“Nicky, nothing you do could ever disappoint me… Come here” he urged, tangling his hands in her hair to give another sweet and tender kiss — first on her forehead to ease her frown, then her worried brow, her cute nose and finally he puffed his hot breath against her lips as he met her big blue eyes with a heated gaze.

“I promise you that I will give you as much pleasure and love as I possibly can. And I adore how innocent you still are, that you're my perfect little girl… And I know I will happily accept anything from you. You may use my body to take and give pleasure as much as you desire. I want to show and teach you so much, baby girl… Daddy wants to show his naughty little girl how much he loves her — plunge my cock inside my beautiful baby’s cunt… and give you many brothers and sisters. You always wanted siblings didn’t you, Nicky? And you’d be their mommy too, such a beautiful perfect mommy…”

“Hm” Nicky mumbled as Robert lifted her on top the rocks surrounding the natural pool near the waterfall. He gently, yet decidedly spread his daughter’s legs to inspect the amount of cum still trickling out of his baby’s cunt.

Swiping some of it up while flicking a stray finger against her clit, Robert lifted it to his baby’s parted lips — watching as she diligently suckled his seed off his fingers. Feeling her warm mouth grasp his fingers, Robert started pumping two digits in and out of her hot wet cavern. His free hand soon starting to mirror the movements plunging in and out of her soaked folds.

His daughter was already writhing and shivering, when her daddy announced calmly, “Alright, baby girl, daddy’s now gonna make you come at least five more times before I have to go and find food and shelter for us. I want you to stay here — It’ll be your job to make sure that all of daddy’s juice stays inside you… Can you do that for me baby girl?” He pulled his fingers out of her mouth with an obscene we pop — the hand fingering her pussy slowing so that she could pay proper attention to his words. “Can you do that, Nicky? Can you be good for your daddy?”

“Yes!” she whimpered and Robert gave his heaving girl one last deep kiss, before he positioned his cock at her entrance. He was sure he’d never tire at the sight of his engorged head parting her folds, prodding his baby girl’s tight little hole.

“You're so wet for me” he mused with a smug smile, coating his thick aching member with her juices, continuing to tease his girl as he stoked both their desire. “You looked so beautiful when you took care of me this morning, baby.”

“Daddy!” Nicky whined desperately bucking beneath his grip, eyes intent on where his huge cock stalled against the entrance of her dripping pussy. “Please!”

He flashed her a roguish grin, “Please what?”

“Please fuck me!” she cried when her daddy’s fat tip only lazily rubbed her.

“You want me to fuck you, huh? … What else do you want daddy to do to you, baby girl? Tell me.”

Panting as she finally stopped struggling, Nicky closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his tongue flicking against the rosy peaks of her heaving mounds.

“I want daddy to fuck my pussy. I want him to make me come so hard I see stars again…”

“And? What else does my baby girl want?”

Licking her lips Nicky boldly met his gaze, the sheer need in her eyes cutting through him like a lightening bolt, “I want my daddy to say my name when he comes and to pump me full with his strong daddy seed! I need him to make me all big and heavy with his cum again, big enough that it looks like I’m already pregnant— And I want to give birth to my sister who helps me take care of daddy— ah! — or… or a little brother who fucks my ass with his cute little dick while daddy fills my cunt with his huge gorgeous cock!”

“Everything my baby wants” Robert groaned helplessly as his hips overrode his need to make her beg for her daddy’s cock and instead just plunged inside his daughter’s tight weeping hole — soon filling her with furious and distinctly wet snaps of his hips against her center. Inflating her so that his baby could barely move with the number of loads he’d pumped into her womb.

Kissing his sated baby, Robert also bent down, placing a peck on her stomach in an imitation of what he’d do once a child would be growing in there.

“Now be a good girl and keep his seed for daddy warm while he goes to build us a home.”

* * *

Over the following days, Robert did indeed built a little wooden hut for them. Close to the clearing where they’d made love for the first time.

It was simple but offered them everything they needed — the jungle supplying them with everything else.

They soon discovered that there were no humans or predators on this part of the fairly large island. Just large fruit trees, tropical birds and of course the ocean with all its fish.

They lacked for nothing and being all alone, Robert finally persuaded his daughter to just walk around naked since their clothes were torn beyond repair anyway. He’d also be lying if the fact that Nicky often blushed prettily when her daddy caught her staring at his impressive manhood didn’t make him as horny as a dog noticing a bitch in heat. 

Whenever he caught sight of her picking fruits or working around their hut, Robert just couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Eyes growing dark at the sight of her long slender legs, that perfectly shaped ass and her big heavy breasts…

The nakedness also had many other advantages.

And Robert quickly realized that it allowed him to just grab his baby girl and fuck her up against trees, bend her over large rocks and buck against her wet pussy from beneath once he’d convinced her that she was incredibly sexy when she rode him like a needy little whore — the sight of her bouncing big breasts often causing him to litter them and every other inch of her beautiful skin with hickeys and little bite marks.

She didn’t complain much about the marks — in fact, she blushed prettily at his need to mark her this much. His possessiveness and dominance over her often had her dripping wet — even before her big strong daddy roughly shoved her to the ground before him to mount her like a rutting animal and fill her needy pussy multiple times with furious thrusts.

His baby girl would tease him that he was just as naughty as her when Robert grinned at the sight of his semen weeping out of her little abused pussy afterwards. She also called him a dirty old man, her horny baby daddy and master — having noticed that it did wonders to his recuperation period and often had him hard in mere minutes. 

Especially when she was walking all wonky after he’d been a little rougher than usual, prompting him to make up for it by taking good care of his baby girl — eating her sweet little pussy out for hours.

Robert also enjoyed teaching her about passion as well as giving and taking pleasure, showing her how much she could take and allowing her to give him as much of her as she wanted to — often holding on to please her daddy.

She would present herself for him — bent over and pulling the lips of her blushing cunt wide open. Demanding for her daddy to fill her womb with his strong seed so she’d be able to carry the fruit of their love, to give him many, many beautiful babies.

And of course her proud daddy showed his appreciation by filling his baby girl’s tight pussy with his cum as often as he could, often inflating Nicky’s stomach until it bulged with the proof of his potency — a sight that had Robert’s big cock almost refusing to go down for hours while it was also the only thing that left Nicky truly sated. A womb full of her daddy’s sticky hot cum…

This lush island truly had become their sinful little paradise.

One day Robert suddenly grabbed Nicky to carry his squealing girl across the threshold to their hut — having thrown her over his shoulder so he could give her nice firm ass a couple of slaps as he walked. 

When he put her down inside, Nicky marveled at the home her father had built for them.

Hugging her from behind, Robert whispered, “This is it, baby girl. This is where we’re going to be living from now on. I’ll be adding more rooms once our family grows” he told her, reaching down to cover his daughter’s still flat stomach.

The picture he was painting prompted an excited happy flush to rise on her luscious breasts and cheeks as her plump lips opened in a soft happy sigh.

Unsurprisingly, Nicky was just as happy to help him christen their new bed with a fuck marathon that lasted almost two full days. 

It had to be on the second day, after a nap to recuperate some strength from filling and being filled that Nicky sat up to inspect the state of her sore, abused pussy and leaking ass — blushing when her movements caused cum-bubbles to squirt out of both holes.

“You made such a mess of me, daddy” she noted contently, inspecting how her stomach had once again rounded with the amount of cum he’d shot straight up in her pussy. The way it filled her all hot and heavy and her deeply sated.

As she gently caressed the taunt skin, Nicky couldn’t help but moan at the idea of how it would feel like to finally have her daddy’s baby grow inside her young and fertile womb.

Turning around, she discovered that her dad was reclining on their new bed besides her, looking as roguishly handsome as ever while he admired her cum-rounded belly with a proud male gleam in his dark eyes. Sucking in her swollen lip between her teeth, Nicky studied the well defined muscles beneath his coarse chest hair. 

She had to admit to herself that watching him work on their home, seeing his muscles strain whenever he lifted heavy objects in show of sheer strength had made more than once made her knees weak.

Even without knowing that she could trust this man to take care of her needs and happiness, her daddy was an undeniably fit and attractive male. Any woman would be lucky to have him, to carry his virile seed inside their womb. And with his dark, silver peppered hair and brown eyes — as well as Nicky’s own blue orbs and wild blond tresses their future offspring was sure to be perfect…

With wide blue eyes traveling down to inspect his thick cock, Nicky was surprised to find his member twitching at her attention — jumping a little as she bent closer to study the veins running along his thick shaft. Stealing an unsure glance at her daddy’s intent gaze, she nervously wet her lips.

“I remember when we took a bath together many years ago… You must’ve been around four back then and a right pain with how much trouble you got yourself into…” Robert started reminiscing and his hooded eyes followed her curious exploration of the cock he’d been plunged into innumerable times already.

“You asked me, quite naively, why you didn’t have a penis and I told you that you had a beautiful blushing pussy instead and how I wouldn’t want to have you any other way… Well, your mother didn’t like that… I bet she would have taken you with her when she left... Especially if she’d known that you’d managed to give my cock a good lick before I noticed what you were up to... You even kissed the tip because you said it looked like it hurt…”

“Well, it does look so very red and angry…” Nicky offered carelessly, meeting the hooded gaze her daddy gave her with one of her own before she lifted his heavy member to mirror what her four year old self had done to him during bath time. 

It was still covered in her own fluids and the salty tang of his cum, but it felt empowering to hold this hard evidence in her small hands. The tool he'd made such good use of, the one that had made her and which her daddy had used to pump load and load of his spunk inside his baby's womb. 

When she continued suckling the head, her actions immediately earned herself a mouthful of fresh precum and Nicky instantly swallowed — moaning at the salty taste.

“You know, I’ve never seen anybody shoot as much spunk as you, dad” Nicky admitted with a blush as she considered the by now raging erection of her father. It couldn’t possibly all fit inside her mouth, right? She was surprised that he’d managed to stuff it all of that into her tight wet hole — the wonderment from actually getting him to fuck her like she’d always wanted. Her soaking pussy suddenly pushing out a glob of his cum as her walls tightened at the mere thought. It hotly ran down her thighs, making her feel as though her daddy had marked her as his.

“But than again daddy’s penis is also bigger than anyone I’ve seen…”

“While that is a very flattering thing of you to say, baby girl, it’s all thanks to you” her father mused with one corner of his mouth lifting wryly. “You and your perfect little pussy make me come harder than I’ve come in my entire life. Just look at you… two loads and you’re already so round and full...”

Nicky who’d just decided to try and see just how much of her daddy’s cock she could take, gave a muffled cry of surprise when his own words seemed to arouse him to the point where his already huge cock notably swelled up in size. Since he was already halfway down her throat she had to fight her gag reflex at his sudden bigger size.

“Fuck Nicky!” her father growled with a painfully strained voice as her teeth scraped him a little. “Careful, baby girl!”

Wordlessly apologizing to her daddy by fondling his balls, Nicky began to build a rhythm. Alternating between sucking and flattening her tongue against the underside while trying to find a way to breath and push down her gag reflex as she approached the base of his thick member.

Robert meanwhile tried to hold to his last shred of control.

He’d assumed that his baby girl had already been introduced to taking head but the realization she’d kept her cavern virginal for him had him harden painfully yet again. His daughter’s corresponding moan sending shocks of pleasure to his balls that were still being massaged by her soft warm hands.

“Your mouth’s so wet and hot, baby girl” he hissed encouragingly when she took him deep again. Making sure to know just how good she was making her daddy feel. “You’re being such a good girl, taking daddy’s big cock all the way.”

Emboldened by his words his little girl picked up speed, her lips easily gliding up and down his shaft thanks to the mixed lubricant of precum and her wet tongue.

When Robert finally couldn’t take it anymore — the sight of his little baby girl diligently bobbing her head, eager to please her daddy by offering him her mouth and throat for his pleasure— he grabbed her head with one hand, encouraging her to go faster, take him deeper, bury her nose in his pubic hair, feel his member and his balls swell—

Watching how his baby sucked his painfully hard cock, her lips spreading to fit all of him inside her and her big creamy breasts and cum-filled belly swaying gently with her movements, Robert regretted not having done this much, much earlier. 

“Feels so good, love your mouth— Nicky, I’m— I’m coming!”

That was the only warning Nicky got before her daddy’s big balls tightened and he shot hot white cum down her throat with a strangled cry of her name. As he fucked his cum down her throat with erratic upwards thrusts, Nicky felt the throb between her own legs intensifying as he pumped spurt and spurt of his semen down her eager throat, her lips still moving to milk as much of him as she could.

When the tip of her daddy’s softened cock left her mouth with a wet pop, she looked at Robert with such a proud adorable smile that her father couldn’t help but crash his lips against hers. Kissing, licking and nibbling at the plump mouth to show his baby girl his gratitude before rolling them over.

“Now my baby’s earned herself a nice little reward” Robert chuckled at her eager look, never tiring of how willing, needy and debauched his little girl was. 

Given how much older he was, he’d expected her to get bored with him once the act of having her daddy fuck her no longer felt like something forbidden. After all, here on this island there was nobody to judge them for what they desired. But his daughter, no matter how well developed for her age, was still a teenage girl.

Looking down at her now, however, spread before him like delectable treat, still leaking cum from both her ass and bulging womb he knew that he would never tire of her. She could probably get his cock hard for her even on his deathbed and he’d make sure that he’d leave her with a big enough family that his baby girl would never be alone.

Inspecting her glistening cunt, he cooed, “Look at you… Your beautiful pussy still wet for your daddy.”

“Ah—Always wet for you” Nicky agreed with a draw out moan as her father dragged his tongue from the cute puckered asshole up along her soaked folds before finally closing his lips around her little nub to suck.

Once he’d entered one, then two fingers inside her still so incredibly tight pussy his baby was already writhing beneath him, muttering, “Daddy! … So good! … Harder! — Please, need to cum… Need you _so bad_ …”

Taking this as his cue, Robert replaced his fingers with his once again raging hard on. The sight of his baby spreading her long legs for her daddy, belly already bursting with his cum, had him ready to show her his love again… and again… _and again…_

Making good use of the few furniture pieces Robert had already built for their home and the various positions they allowed him.

While Nicky came like a fountain whenever her daddy would fuck her up against the wall, easily holding her body up as he hammered into her, Robert was also smug to discover that he'd meassured correctly and the height of their table allowed him to pound straight into her ass without much effort.

Because even if he was eager to satisfy his insatiable little girl, he too needed a break sometimes — especially since he'd had her up against _all_ of the walls, inside and from the outside.

Robert was secrectly surprised that they'd survived the onslaught of their often rough joining.

“I love you so much baby” he groaned as he pounded into the pliant body of his baby girl who had long lost any coherent thought after he’d made her come for the fourth time; having already filled her needy little pussy with two more heavy loads straight from the tip of his big insatiable cock.

He blindly felt for her heavy bulge, imagining that soon there would be movements against his palm and gave another growl. Never before had Robert given in to such primal urges but something about having such a fertile young woman wiggle her butt at him made the male in him want to claim her again and again. 

Perhaps it was his daughter’s greedy little pussy, the thought of creating a family with Nicky in this wilderness where they were all alone, showing his teenage daughter he was still virile and capable to keep her satisfied for years to come…

“I love you, baby” he panted before meeting her lips for a deep kiss.

Finally pulling out of her whole and collapsing next to his little girl on their bed —in their new home— he listened to her exhausted sigh and the rain hitting the roof above them.

When Robert leant over, Nicky smiled into their kiss — humming her gratitude. Her daddy soon lowered his head to give each of her soft big mounds one final peck, proud of the beautiful girl he'd made and the knowledge that there would soon be more, before he eventually buried his head with an exhausted sigh between her breasts. 

He gave a content rumble thanks to the feel of his daughter's warm body beneath him and the soft hands that started to lovingly comb through his hair. When he however heard her of, “Love you too, daddy” his heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, in the next one Nicky's and Robert's little family will have one or two additions.


	3. fruits of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's seed has taken root and the future looks bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Papillon82, sadlyover and American Eagle for commenting - and of course everyone who left kudos!

Nicky had a surprise for her daddy. She’d discovered that her daddy’s favorite fruit could be turned into a thick sirupy juice which she'd then dripped all over her body to serve for desert after dinner. 

While the dark lust in Robert’s eyes had told her that he did enjoy the sight of the bare glistening curves of his baby girl, sweet juices running over the hard peaks of her huge and heavy breasts, her daddy had put her over his his knee first — to properly scold her for making such a mess with a couple of harsh slaps.

Once he'd licked every last drop off her body, however, taking his time to eagerly lap at her soft, sun-kissed skin while woefully neglecting the places that screamed for his attention most, Robert had sat up to stare at the twitching shivery mess that was his beautiful naked daughter. 

Allowing himself a smug smirk Robert knew that he was the luckiest daddy in the world. Not only because he had such a sinfully voluptuous daughter with her perfectly round ass, heaving breasts swollen with desire — but to be able to actually go ahead fuck her. Plunging his huge cock inside her, again and again, to lick her skin and plump lips, to make her beg and moan for something only he could give her and to sate her greedy little pussy with the same cum that had given life to her.

Robert gave his painfully hard erection a few shallow strokes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to draw it out much longer but intent to give her a few repeat performances later that evening.

"Do you want daddy's dick, baby girl? Do you want daddy to fuck you?"

"Hm-hm" she dutifully nodded her pretty blond head, already licking her lips as her dark blue eyes seemed glued to his huge and angry member. “Wanna make my big and strong daddy happy, wanna please you… My daddy worked so hard today and I need his big heavy tool deep, deep inside me — felt so empty all day without your gorgeous dick filling my naughty little pussy. Didn’t feel as good when I touched myself… Daddy’s fingers feel so much better…”

Giving a chuckle at her dirty talk, Robert chuckled at her wanton display. Cocking his head at her cute little frown when Nicky realized that her words wouldn’t get him to fuck her immediately, Robert abandoned stroking his dick to grab her under the hollow of her knee and jerk her leg upward.

Nicky gave a surprised little shriek at the sudden unexpected motion — quickly followed by a cry when her daddy’s big hand once again impacted with a loud resounding smack against her jiggly ass.

“Such a bad little girl” Robert growled before he pushed her raised leg above his shoulder and gave her clit a flick of his fingers as her only warning. “How about this?” he asked as he plunged into her tight little hole with one swift move — spearing her with huge angry cock straight up to her womb thanks to her parted legs.

“Daddy! Yes!” Nicky cried as she felt full enough to burst with just this one move. 

Quickly finding a rhythm that left his baby panting helplessly as she tried to find purchase on their kitchen table; her pussy welcoming her daddy’s enormous member back inside by clenching around him.

Robert groaned through a series of almost harsh thrusts that kept his little girl’s breasts bounce all over the place, “This is paradise. Feels like you’re made just for me, baby girl.”

“Well, you did make me, daddy” Nicky managed between breathless pants and that keening sound that always had his balls tighten painfully. “You made me to be yours. Made my boobs big and my pussy tight. Just for you daddy… ah! Please! Please come inside me daddy! Need— ah! Need you to fill me up so bad!”

Working his girl through her first orgasm of that evening, Robert started rutting into her relentlessly — chasing his own release.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy’s gonna give you a good load. Gonna make you big and full with my seed” he promised roughly as his hips started picked up and Nicky finally managed to push up against him and meet his thrusts. “Want to see you all big and round. With a brother… or— or a sister… See you with a baby you and me created, baby girl. That you carry for your daddy because you’re such a good girl.”

“If— ah! If you keep going like that it’s going to be more than just one— ah!” Nicky struggled as she spiraled towards the next wave of pleasure at frightening speed. The sound and sensation of her daddy’s heavy balls smacking against her sweaty skin, the big calloused hands holding her securely as she watched her daddy plunging into her oversensitive pussy with primal abandon… “I’m coming, daddy… Please, need you with me!”

The both cried at the intense wave of pleasure rushing through their system — Nicky soon struggling to contain all the cum her daddy kept shooting inside her. She groaned as her flat stomach expanded under her hands, slowly but surely swelling under the proud gaze of her daddy.

The look he gave her as he reached to fondle it made her knees weak, especially when he rumbled, “Can’t wait until you grow big with our babies, Nicky.”

Smiling contentedly, his daughter laced her fingers with his above the hot roundness of his cum load swirling inside her.

“Me too.”

* * *

Seven months later found Robert once again where they’d left off. Buried inside Nicky’s tight little pussy whilst she attempted to prepare their dinner. 

“Daddy! I— ah! I will never be able to finish cooking if you— ahhh! AH! Fuck! Oh, fuuck—”

Her attempts to resist her daddy’s huge cock kissing her womb did prove to be in vain once again. Mainly because she hadn’t even been seriously trying and also because at over six months pregnant her libido was just as demanding as her baby daddy’s. 

As she’d predicted the sight of her swelling stomach and breasts had prompted Robert to take her whenever and wherever he wanted — his huge dick often hard again within minutes after blowing his load inside one of her holes. 

While his baby girl demanded his attentions just as much —often mounting him at night when the ache between her legs kept her awake— he’d been unable to keep his hands off his beautiful pregnant baby girl. When he wasn’t currently buried to the hilt in her welcoming cunt, Robert often took to fondling the growing bulge showing the fruit of their love for one another.

As they slowly came down from their high, Robert continued kissing her shoulders, the side of her throat, the sensitive spot behind her left ear before declaring, “I always thought I would one day be able to let you go and be happy for you being with someone else. Now I’m not sure what I would do if I were to see you with someone else…”

“Well, lucky that you won’t have to fight anyone for being able to fuck me, daddy” Nicky chuckled though the dark possessive streak never failed to make her knees weak and her pussy tight. 

“I dreamt about this for so long I won’t allow anyone to take you from me. You make me so proud, baby girl. Daddy’s so proud that you’re carrying our baby… So beautiful” he mumbled as he began to message her aching breasts. “Can’t wait to taste your milk, Nicky.”

His daughter protested with a giggle, “It’s for the baby! Not for you daddy!”

Turning his daughter in his arms, he admired her mounds which had by now doubled in size and sensitivity, “But you love it when I suck on them. And I want to taste you, all of you… Your naughty little pussy’s so greedy for your daddy’s cum, can’t I have some of yours? As long as you’re still swelling with our baby, there’s nobody to relieve you of the pressure yet.”

Moaning at the feel of her daddy’s big hands massaging her aching breasts, Nicky allowed him to once again distract her from their dinner preparations.

“My daddy’s such a dirty old man” Nicky laughed as his grown beard tickled her soft skin.

“It makes our baby happy” he reminded her, cupping her round hard belly with a rough hand to feel their child kicking against his hand enthusiastically.

“Perhaps it knows daddy’s gonna take such good care of us…“ she teasingly told him, knowing full well that the double entendre of how they would all indulge in familial skinship once she or he was older was a major turn on for him. “No wonder I became such a dirty little girl for you, you’re just as bad, daddy. Putting a baby into your own little baby girl, making me all big with your gorgeous cock and loads of your daddy juices...”

Closing his eyes as the tightening of his balls once again urged him to consider how to please both himself and his daughter, he imagined just that. A family of beautiful blond and brown haired children… and island filled with love, his daughters and daughter’s daughters all with big pregnant bellies carrying his seed…

“I can’t wait to meet him or her.”

"They're going to love you" Nicky moaned and much to Robert's joy, two months later his baby girl gave birth to beautiful triplets... All of them bright eyed and curious girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a bit longer with a time jump into the bright and fruitful future of Robert's and Nicky's family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit smut, so please let me know what you think in a comment! (This will probably be finished in 4-5 chapters.)


End file.
